Skinny Dipping
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Kurt's family just got a pool and he wants to invite Blaine over for a nice, romantic moonlight swim. Blaine, however, has other ideas.


Because me and AmazingAdam28 are too fierce to stop. And because this is totally appropriate to upload on Easter. xD

* * *

><p>SKINNY DIPPING<p>

"What time is he coming over?" Burt Hummel called to his son. Kurt had just been heading out into the backyard, getting ready to meet his _boyfriend _for a nice, romantic moonlight swim in the Hudson-Hummel's new backyard pool. The thought of this was more than a little unnerving to Burt.

"Any minute now!" Kurt called over his shoulder. He heard his father start to call back a response, but the screen door had already slammed shut behind him.

Kurt set the stack of white fluffy towels he'd been carrying onto one of the reclining deck chairs and took a deep breath as he pulled his white t-shirt up and off over his head. Immediately, he regretted doing so. Should he have kept it on and taken it off when Blaine arrived? Should he let Blaine take it off?

He was overthinking this way too much. It was a sticky, humid summer night, the kind that came along with chirping crickets and glowing fireflies and thick heat that made all your clothes stick to your body with a sheen of sweat. Hell, Kurt had only been outside for about thirty seconds and he was _already_ sweating. He decided there was no point in putting the shirt back on.

Now came another dilemma. Should he be in the pool, waiting for Blaine? Should he go stand by the gate and wait for him to walk around into the backyard? Should he just sit in one of the chairs and wait?

By this point, there was no doubt in Kurt's mind that he was _definitely _overthinking. It was probably something to do with the usual breathless-nervous-excited feeling he got whenever he knew he was about to see Blaine. No matter. He had to make up his mind before Blaine arrived and Kurt was just awkwardly standing between two of the chairs, wringing his shirt.

He tossed the shirt onto the chair next to the towels. Maybe he should just get in the water. Very carefully, he approached the edge of the pool and dipped in his big toe to test it out.

Sweet _Jesus _that was a lot colder than he'd been expecting. Kurt quickly withdrew his foot and squealed a little bit.

"Little cold?"

Kurt almost fell into the pool as he whirled around and saw Blaine leaning on his arms up against the backyard fence. He looked absolutely gorgeous in those navy blue swim trunks he was wearing and he didn't have a shirt on and Kurt couldn't really remember how to breathe for a second there and _how long had Blaine been standing there, anyway_?

"Y-yeah." Kurt only hoped that Blaine couldn't see his mortifying blush in the darkness. Oh, but he probably could, the security spotlight on the house was shining down into the backyard, and of course there were the underwater lights planted against the walls of the in-ground pool. "W-when did you get here?"

"Couple minutes ago." Blaine shrugged and opened the gate, stepping into the backyard. "I saw you taking your shirt off and then just standing there for a little bit, like you didn't know what to do. It was cute, actually."

By now, he was close enough to Kurt that he could wrap the younger boy into an embrace. Kurt's heart rate kicked into overdrive when he felt the warmth of Blaine's bare chest pressing right up against his own. It felt wonderful, and on top of that, Blaine had a small thatch of chest hair that was kind of scratchy against Kurt's skin. It was not an unpleasant feeling.

"I didn't know if I should get in yet or wait for you," Kurt admitted. "It's kind of cold."

"Well...," Blaine smirked mischievously and gently slipped Kurt out of his arms. "I guess we'll just have to face it together, then."

"What do you mean by tha_aahmygodBlaine_!" Kurt was interrupted mid-sentence when Blaine scooped him up into his arms so he was carrying him bridal-style.

"We need to get in the pool at some point, Kurt," Blaine said pointedly. "Ready?"

"No!" Kurt squealed, but clenched his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling himself closer, all the same. "It's cold!"

"Ready?" Blaine took a few steps back from the edge so he could get a running start.

"You're not going to get away with this," Kurt mumbled, leaning his head against Blaine's chest.

"Oh, but I think I will," Blaine said with the same mischievous smile. "One...two...three!"

He ran only a few steps before leaping into the pool with Kurt in his arms, both of them screaming at the top of their lungs.

They both came up from underwater, spitting water out of their mouths. Kurt didn't look very pleased.

"Blaaaiiine!" Kurt whined, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt pouted a little bit. Blaine thought Kurt looked pretty hot...okay, _really _hot. Kurt's bangs clung to his forehead and he was just all _wet _and Blaine couldn't help himself.

"I didn't plan on getting my hair wet...," Kurt groaned.

"This is a pool, Kurt. There is water in it. Water makes your hair wet," Blaine joked.

"Shut up!" Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

"Don't worry...you look cute anyway." Blaine smiled and moved closer to Kurt.

Blaine pressed his lips against his boyfriend's and pushed him against the side of the pool. Kurt ran his fingers up Blaine's chest and up to his hair, tangling his fingers in Blaine's dark brown curls. Blaine slipped his tongue through Kurt's teeth, moaning. Blaine was getting real horny, real fast and needed Kurt right _now._

Kurt broke the kiss. "I d-don't want my dad to see...,"

Blaine started licking up Kurt's neck. "Don't worry, it's dark out. He won't see...," Blaine ran his fingers along the rim of Kurt's swim trunks.

"But...Blaine...I...," Kurt sighed.

Kurt wasn't sure of what Blaine would think about him. Would he not like what he sees? Would he get out of his pool, dry off, and leave? Would he make a weird face at Kurt? _What would he do?_

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine asked.

"It's just I've never been naked in front of anyone and I'm scared that you won't like what you see and I'm so insecure and-..."

"Sweetheart, I bet you're _beautiful_...you have nothing to worry about." Blaine caressed Kurt's face.

"A-Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"I'm _positive_. You're the most gorgeous person on this earth. There is no reason for you to be insecure. I love you for _you_."

Kurt smiled. "Okay..."

Blaine smirked and started to untie the strings on Kurt's swim trunks slowly and pulled them down, throwing them out of the pool.

"_Jesus, _Kurt. You _are _beautiful, like I said," Blaine moaned.

"You really think so?" Kurt blushed.

"Oh my god, yes. Y-You're gorgeous and I just...," Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's throbbing erection and stroked it slowly. Kurt leaned his head back and moaned. "Yeah."

"Blaine...I want to see if you're as beautiful as I think you are, too." Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's chest, to his swim trunks.

"Well then why don't you help me?" Blaine smirked.

"I'd be more than happy to..."

Kurt's fingers were trembling with excitement as he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Blaine's swim trunks and slowly but surely pulled them down. Once he'd tossed them out of the pool and they'd landed right next to his own discarded swimsuit, Kurt turned back to Blaine with a brilliant smile lighting up his face.

"Of course," he said softly as Blaine pulled them closer together. "You're even _more_ beautiful than I thought you would be..._oh_!"

A tiny squeal escaped from his mouth at the sudden sensation of Blaine's completely erect cock pressing right up against his own. To Kurt's embarrassment, Blaine noticed.

"You okay?" he said, laughing quietly.

"Oh, god, yes, it's just that this feels...," Kurt racked his brain for the right word, and the one he finally decided on was a bit of an understatement. "Perfect."

Blaine kissed him softly. "It does, doesn't it?"

Kurt shifted the tiniest bit in his arms, but the small movement was enough to create a beautiful kind of friction. Blaine arched closer against Kurt, determined to make that wonderful feeling last, and couldn't help stealing a glance downward to watch the way Kurt's cock rubbed against his. Suddenly an idea squirmed into his head.

"You really are beautiful, Kurt," he murmured. "I can't wait to taste you..."

The concept of this sounded remarkably appealing to Kurt, who stole a quick glance back towards his house. He turned back towards Blaine with one eyebrow raised and a playful glint in his eyes.

"Go for it," he said with a wink.

Oh, okay. So _that's _how it was gonna be.

Not that Blaine minded, but just a few minutes ago, Kurt had been worried about his dad catching them. He was slightly confused at Kurt's sudden change in enthusiasm, but he wasn't complaining at all.

"How much trouble am I going to be in if we get caught?" he teased, kissing Kurt as he gently pushed him back towards the edge of the pool.

"Oh, _tons_." Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips, not seeming to notice that Blaine was guiding him towards the back corner of the pool, which was the furthest away from the house and partially hidden with light shadows (_just _in case). "I'll be locked in my room for weeks, and you'll have to sneak in to see me. Do you think you'd be able to climb the tree outside my window?"

Blaine tipped his head to the side, pretending to consider this. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure I get to see my sexy boy."

"And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure my sexy boy gets to see _me_," Kurt moaned. Blaine had him pushed up against the edge now and was kissing his way down Kurt's neck. "But I'm not going to lie, the potential of getting caught turns me on _so _much."

Blaine shook his head with mock disappointment. "Kurt Hummel, what would your father think?" he asked as he put his hands on Kurt's waist and lifted him so he was sitting on the edge of the pool. "Not only are you skinny dipping with another boy, but you're also getting sucked off by him. You're _very_ naughty."

Kurt stuck his tongue out as he spread his legs for Blaine, who was still in the water, clinging to the edge of the pool and face-to-face with Kurt's cock. "And by being the one to suck me off, you obviously consent, which means you're just as bad."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You talk too much."

Kurt was unable to utter another word because all of a sudden he was feeling himself in the warmth of Blaine's mouth. He sat paralyzed for a second, unable to think or breathe or blink or move, before finally regaining some sense of consciousness and twisting his fingers in Blaine's wet curls to hold his head down. He was so incredibly far down Blaine's throat and Blaine's tongue was doing some magical thing on the underside of his cock and Kurt had to scramble for every last remaining crumb of his strength to resist the urge to just _wail_ Blaine's name into the summer night.

"You like that?" Blaine asked with his mouth still full of Kurt, and the vibrations from his voice did indescribable things to Kurt's body. He convulsed a little bit as his fingers clenched even tighter around the locks of Blaine's hair.

"Oh my god...amazing. amazing. You're _amazing_. Blaine," Kurt babbled.

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt that _he_ was amazing, too. Because he was. He tasted absolutely delicious and the way he was writhing in pleasure from where he sat on the outside edge of the pool...god, _nobody_ should be allowed to look that sexy. Blaine had the delight of watching Kurt's needy whimpers escalate into moans as he tipped his head back in pleasure, exposing the pale, flawless skin of his neck. Blaine made a mental note to give him a hickey at some point. He needed to mark Kurt as his own. Make sure that everyone knew that the beautiful boy was _his_ and his only.

He already looked beyond gorgeous, Blaine decided. He wondered what Kurt would look like when he came...

It didn't take him long to figure out, because in the next second, Kurt came right down his throat, clenching the edge of the pool so hard that his knuckles turned bone white. Blaine swallowed Kurt graciously, every last drop, pleased to notice that Kurt at his climax looked even more beautiful than Blaine would have imagined. Just the sight of him almost made Blaine come right then and there, but he forced himself not to lose control.

After Blaine finished swallowing, he pulled Kurt back into the water. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's body and wrapped his arms around his neck. Suddenly, they heard the screen door shut. Kurt's eyes got wide and he got off Blaine.

"Oh my god..._shit!_" Kurt whispered, moving into the darkest corner of the pool and Blaine followed.

"Hey, Kurt! Hi, Blaine! You boys need anything?" Burt called, walking closer to the pool.

"U-Uh...No we don't need anything! We're fine...," Kurt looked around for their swim trunks. Okay, they were under a chair. _Phew._

"Oh, alright! Well I might head up to bed now. Had a hard day at the garage. You boys have fun! Nice seeing you, Blaine." He smiled and turned around, walking back to the house.

"You too, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine called back.

They stayed silent until they heard the door shut.

"Oh my _god!_ That would have been so bad," Kurt said.

"I know...but he's going to bed now...so where were we?" Blaine smirked, moving closer to Kurt.

"Well, you just gave me an _amazing _blow job. I don't know what you were going to do after that...," Kurt ran his thumb across Blaine's bottom lip.

"I have an idea...," Blaine smirked.

"Oh, really? And what is that?" Kurt smiled.

"Well...I kind of just want people to know that you're mine...so...," Blaine started to lick up Kurt's neck and left a hickey right on the side. Kurt moaned, and leaned his head back giving Blaine more access.

"There. Now you're _all mine._" Blaine smiled. He loved the sound of that. He loved the thought of Kurt being _his._

"You've been so giving to me tonight...I want to give you something in return." Kurt smirked.

"You don't have to, baby." Blaine moved Kurt's hair out of his face.

"Oh, but I want to." Kurt's hand wandered down to Blaine's cock.

"_O-Oh! _I guess if you insist...," Blaine closed his eyes and moaned.

Kurt started to pump faster and faster. Sometimes he even let his finger nails scrape against Blaine's sensitive erection which drove Blaine _crazy. _Kurt slowed down a bit and teased the tip, rubbing his thumb in a circle. He squeezed it, causing a small yelp to escape Blaine's gorgeous, soft lips. Oh how gorgeous they had looked wrapped around Kurt's cock...

"K-Kurt...I'm gonna...gonna...," Blaine moaned.

"Wait...no...I want us to come together," Kurt demanded.

"You better figure out how to do that _quick _because I can't wait much longer..._fuck_," Blaine groaned.

"Make me come or I'll make you wait."

To be honest, Kurt telling Blaine what to do turned Blaine on _so _much. Fuck it, anything that Kurt was doing right now turned Blaine on. He wanted to make Kurt feel as good as Kurt was making him feel, if that was even possible.

And he knew exactly how to do that...

He spotted one of those obnoxious blow-up rafts sitting on the concrete outside the opposite edge of the pool. Suddenly it seemed like he couldn't swim over towards it fast enough. Kurt waited patiently in the corner where they'd huddled to hide from his father, smirking to himself as Blaine swam back towards him, raft in tow. It didn't take him long at all to figure out what Blaine was going to do.

As soon as it was close enough, Kurt climbed up onto the raft and Blaine immediately followed suit, crawling on top of Kurt, straddling his waist. Kurt choked on a breath as he felt one of Blaine's hands traveling down between his legs and slipping inside him very slowly, one finger at a time. Kurt had done this to himself a few times before (always thinking of Blaine, of course), but this was different in so many wonderful ways.

Blaine stared right down into Kurt's eyes. By this point, he had three fingers inside him and was about to add a fourth. "How's that feel?"

"_So_ good," Kurt breathed.

"Yeah?" Blaine murmured. He inserted his fourth finger and let Kurt ride those for a little bit. He could already tell that Kurt was unbelievably tight around his fingers. He could only imagine what that tightness would feel like pulsating around his cock. Oh god. The thought of that alone practically destroyed Blaine.

He pulled his fingers out of Kurt and lined up his cock. Neither of them had to say a word - Blaine simply had to look into Kurt's eyes to know that he was ready and he _wanted_ this and he trusted Blaine so completely and implicitly; he wouldn't trust anybody else to do these things to him. And he _loved_ Blaine. It was amazing how Blaine could read all this simply from looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"I love you," he whispered to Kurt, leaning down to kiss his lips softly.

Kurt couldn't believe that he was about to lose his virginity on a raft in his backyard, but now that he was in the moment, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He was here. With Blaine. He was so deeply in love. This was happening.

The only noise he could make in response was a small, strangled whimper as Blaine slowly began to enter him. He slid inside Kurt with much more ease than he would have expected, since they didn't have any lube on hand, but they were both dripping wet from the pool, so Blaine supposed that might have had something to do with it.

Once Blaine was completely inside, Kurt gasped out a quiet whimper of pain. It was unbelievable how something that felt so beautiful could also hurt so much, but he never wanted this feeling to end. It was a wonderful kind of pain, and he loved it.

"Am I hurting you?" Blaine asked, and gently moved back to pull out.

Kurt nodded and a tear rolled down his cheek, but he wasn't crying because of the pain. He was crying because this felt so, so, _so_ perfect and he couldn't even believe this was happening to him with the most amazing boy on the planet. He touched one hand to Blaine's waist as a subtle signal not to pull out. Blaine obediently pushed completely back in, but leaned down to kiss Kurt's single tear away. It actually almost broke his heart to think that he was causing pain to the boy he loved, but at the same time, Kurt felt _amazing _around him. This already felt so much better than Blaine's wildest dreams.

"Kurt, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. "Let me know if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing could make me feel uncomfortable at this point," he said with a wry smile and a broken, tear-choked voice. "I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt, but it feels _so _good at the same time. I can't even explain it. I...I love you," he finally finished.

Blaine kissed his forehead. "And I love you," he said simply.

Neither of them moved for a short while - they just lay there, feeling the extraordinary sensation of being joined like this together. Blaine's chest was pressed right up against Kurt's, and as Kurt stared up at the glittering nighttime sky, he found himself involuntarily breathing to the same rhythm as his boyfriend. Their breaths and heartbeats flowed in perfect synchronization; it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

After some time, they began to move together as Blaine pulled out of Kurt and pushed back in. He kept up this same steady rhythm which pushed the raft lazily through the water, occasionally bumping against the edges of the pool. With each thrust, Kurt whimpered a little more desperately until finally Blaine hit something inside him that made him resort to moaning. Specifically, moaning _Blaine's name_.

Now if that wasn't the sexiest noise Blaine had ever heard a human being emit, he didn't know what was. In fact, it was so sexy that Blaine barely had time to whisper, "Kurt, baby, come with me," before releasing inside of him.

Kurt, never one to disobey, came at the same time as Blaine. He decided he didn't give a fuck anymore as he screamed his pleasure for the entire neighborhood to hear.

As Blaine pulled out, Kurt was breathing heavy and fast. Blaine smiled, moving the hair out of Kurt's face.

"You're beautiful...," he whispered.

"You're beyond beautiful." Kurt sat up, cupped Blaine's face, and kissed him softly.

Blaine got off the raft and Kurt followed. He swam into Blaine's arms and buried his face into his neck. Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style and walked up the steps and out of the pool.

"Wanna lay down and watch the stars?" Blaine asked, setting Kurt down gently.

Kurt nodded, grabbing two towels and walking over to a spot in the grass. He laid each towel down side-by-side and sat down on one.

"Come over here," he said, tapping the towel next to him with his hand.

Blaine smiled and walked over to were Kurt was sitting and sat down next to him. They both laid down and Kurt moved closer to Blaine's body so they were spooning. They just laid there, looking at all the stars, silent for some time.

"Look at how bright that star is," Kurt said, pointing up at the night sky.

"Yeah..I guess...but I have the brightest star right _here_." Blaine turned Kurt around and looked him in the eyes.

"Aw, I'm nothing special. Just Kurt. But you...you're amazing in every possible way." Kurt smiled.

"_Just Kurt? _That must be the best thing you could be then! You _are _something special, Kurt, you're special to _me. _And if you're '_just Kurt_' then god damn, there can't be anything or _anyone _more perfect. And I wish you could see how perfect you are." Blaine smiled, caressing Kurt's face.

"But there _is _someone more perfect. His name is Blaine Anderson, and he's just so freaking perfect with his dark brown curly hair...well, it's curly when he doesn't have hair gel in it, and his golden hazel eyes, that look amazing under the moonlight I might add," Kurt said, tangling his fingers in Blaine's wet hair.

"Y'know...I just can't find the words to describe you. But you know how I feel and I'm not going to argue with you about who is more perfect. I just love you and I'm going to forever. And I love walking around school and having people know that you're _mine._ I love telling people that I'm dating Kurt Hummel, the most fabulous boy to ever walk the planet. I love holding your hand, because it fits so perfectly with mine. I love kissing you because your lips are so soft and delicious. But most of all, I love being with _you_." Blaine placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Well, I can't top that. But I love you and I love being with you, too. I'm just so, so lucky to have a boyfriend like you. When I first saw you I thought you were totally out of my league and that I'd never have a chance with you. But now, I can't believe that I'm actually with you. My boyfriend is Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled. He loved the sound of that.

"God, Kurt...I love you," Blaine sniffled. Was he...was he crying?

"Aw, baby. I love you, too." Kurt got teary eyed and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Tonight was amazing. Thank you for inviting me over," Blaine whispered.

"Yes, it was amazing. And you can come over any time you want," Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

They lay there for almost the whole night, just telling each other how much they love each other.

And they both couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always appreciated :)<p> 


End file.
